sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Srebrny Kryształ
Ten artykuł dotyczy kryształu. Zobacz też piosenkę z pierwszego anime. Srebrny Kryształ Iluzji (ang. Illusionary Silver Crystal) – kryształ o wielkiej mocy, który pojawił się w serii Czarodziejka z Księżyca. Historia Kryształ ten pierwotnie należał do Królowej Serenity, która rządziła Układem Słonecznym z Księżycowego Królestwa w czasach Srebrnego Milenium. Dzięki mocy Srebrnego Kryształu mieszkańcy Księżyca cieszyli się długim i spokojnym życiem. Księżycowe Królestwo czuwało nad planetą Ziemia i Układem Słonecznym w tych czasach pokoju. Kiedy Księżycowe Królestwo zostało zniszczone przez Królową Beryl będącej pod wpływem Królowej Metarii, zginęła jedyna córka królowej i spadkobierczyni, Księżniczka Serenity. W wyniku ataku Ziemian zginęły wszystkie strażniczki Królestwa, Sailor Senshi, a także książę Ziemi – Książę Endymion, który był zakochany w księżniczce Serenity. Bez nadziei na przyszłość, Królowa Serenity użyła mocy Srebrnego Kryształu, aby zapieczętować wrogów Księżycowego Królestwa. Użyła go również, aby wysłać córkę, księcia i wszystkie wojowniczki w przyszłość na Ziemię, gdzie mieli się odrodzić i, z nadzieją, wieść spokojne życie. Jednak, w razie gdyby siły ciemności obudziły się ponownie, wysłała ona również dwóch kocich opiekunów do przyszłości, aby pomóc wojowniczkom w razie potrzeby. Wraz z utratą Srebrnego Kryształu, królowa zmarła na ruinach Księżycowego Królestwa. Pierwsze anime right|200px|Srebrny Kryształ [[Sailor Moon (pierwsza forma w pierwszym anime)]] W anime, Srebrny Kryształ został rozdzielony na Siedem Tęczowych Kryształów w celu zapieczętowania Siedmiu Wielkich Demonów, którzy potem odrodzili się na Ziemi jako ludzie. W odcinku 34 Zoisite podstępnie chciał zaatakować Sailor Moon, lecz Tuxedo Kamen ochronił ją własnym ciałem. Srebrny Kryształ okazał się być łzą Usagi, która przyciągnęła wszystkie Siedem Tęczowych Kryształów, tworząc legendarny Kryształ. Po tym Sailor Moon zamieniła się w Księżniczkę Serenity i zarówno Sailor Moon, jak i Tuxedo Kamen odzyskali cząstkowe wspomnienia o przeszłości. Kryształ w anime miał wiele form; na początku był okrągły (sezon ''Sailor Moon Classic'') przyłączony do Moon Stick. W Sailor Moon R i Sailor Moon R: The Movie miał postać kwiatu lotosu. W Sailor Moon S: The Movie przybrał formę piramidki/diamentu (to była jego pierwsza forma w mandze i anime Crystal). W Sailor Moon Sailor Stars, ostatnim sezonie anime, okazuje się, że Srebrny Kryształ jest Gwiezdnym Ziarnem Sailor Moon. ;Sailor Chibi Moon right|50px|Srebrny Kryształ [[Sailor Chibi Moon (anime)]] W odcinku 88 okazuje się, że Chibiusa również ma swój Srebrny Kryształ (pochodzi on z przyszłości). Użyła jego mocy razem z mocą Srebrnego Kryształu Usagi, aby zniszczyć Death Phantom. Nie jest jasne w anime, czy po sezonie Sailor Moon R Chibiusa posiadała swój własny Kryształ. Manga i anime Sailor Moon Crystal right|200px|Srebrny Kryształ [[Sailor Moon (pierwsza forma w drugim anime)]] W przeszłości Królowa Serenity zdołała z jego mocą zapieczętować zło, które kontrolowało atak Ziemian na Srebrne Milenium. W efekcie tego Księżycowe Królestwo zamieniło się w kamień, Ziemskie Królestwo zostało zniszczone, a Królowa zginęła. W mandze, gdy Inner Senshi walczyły przeciwko Kunzite'owi, ten wchłaniał wszystkie ich ataki. Nagle wypuścił zgromadzoną energię przeciwko Sailor Moon, ale Tuxedo Mask ochronił ją własnym ciałem. Księżycowy Diadem na głowie Sailor Moon znikła, a jej miejsce zajął symbol księżyca, jaki wcześniej miała Sailor VenusW mandze i anime Crystal Minako Aino udawała Księżniczkę Serenity, aby ochronić prawdziwą Księżniczkę przed przebudzeniem.. Sailor Moon zaczęła płakać nad Tuxedo Mask i nagle oboje przypomnieli sobie o swojej przeszłości na Księżycu. Gdy łza Sailor Moon spłynęła po policzku, zamieniła się w Srebrny Kryształ. Jego moc uzdrawiała wszystkich w okolicy (np. chorego chłopca), przywróciła też pamięć generałom. Nagle część Srebrnego Kryształu została wchłonięta do ciała Tuxedo Mask, który potem został zabrany przez Królestwo Ciemności. Podczas walki z Królową Nehellenią, gdy Usagi została Eternal Sailor Moon, Srebrny Kryształ ewoluował w formę znaną jako Kryształ Srebrnego Księżyca (ang. Silver Moon Crystal). W ostatnim łuku fabularnym, ''Stars'', okazuje się, że jest on Sailor Crystal Sailor Moon. ;Sailor Chibi Moon right|Srebrny Kryształ (manga) Chibiusa posiadała własny Srebrny Kryształ, który pojawił się po raz pierwszy w akcie 24. Później przechowywała go w Prism Heart Compact. Ostatecznie przemienił się on w Kryształ Różowego Księżyca podczas walki z Królową Nehellenią, co pozwoliło jej na przemianę w Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon. ''Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon'' right|200px|Srebrny Kryształ Sailor Moon w PGSM W serialu live action, Kryształ miał inną historię niż w anime czy w mandze. Zamiast należeć do Królowej Serenity, Kryształ najwyraźniej należał do Księżniczki Serenity nawet w przeszłości. Kiedy Królestwo Ciemności zaatakowało Księżycowe Królestwo, a Endymion został zabity, Serenity użyła Srebrnego Kryształu, aby pozbyć się sił Królestwa Ciemności, a także zniszczyć wszelkie życie na Ziemi. W akcie 25, Tuxedo Kamen został śmiertelnie raniony przez Kunzite'a. Gdy Sailor Moon tuliła jego ciało i płakała, jej diadem zaczął emitować jasne, złoty światło i dziewczyna przemieniła się w Księżniczkę Serenity. Gdy jedna z jej łez spadała, zatrzymała się w połowie drogi, zaczęła lśnić intensywnym światłem i przemieniła się w Srebrny Kryształ. Światło uleczyło Tuxedo Kamen i zmusiło wrogów do odwrotu. Jednak Kryształ nigdy nie został rozdzielony z ciałem dziewczyny. Po tym wszystkim, kiedy tylko życie Mamoru było w niebezpieczeństwie, Sailor Moon przemieniała się w Princess Sailor Moon; ta forma była potężniejsza, jednak zamiast normalnego charakteru Usagi, zdominowana była zimnym i mściwym charakterem Księżniczki Serenity. Jedynym celem Princess Sailor Moon było zdobycie z powrotem Endymiona i byłaby w stanie zrobić wszystko, aby go osiągnąć. Stwierdziła nawet, że byłaby w stanie użyć Srebrnego Kryształu, aby znowu zniszczyć świat. Później ujawniono, że użycie Srebrnego Kryształu powodowało również wzrost mocy Królowej Metarii. Ponieważ Usagi nieumyślnie go używała za każdym razem, gdy była przybita, dziewczyna została zmuszona do walki z pokonaniem jakichkolwiek negatywnych emocji. Gdy Sailor Moon została zmuszona do zabicia Księcia Endymiona po tym, jak został opętany przez Królową Metarię w akcie 48, okazało się, że to dla niej za wiele. Przemieniła się znowu w Princess Sailor Moon i, mimo że Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars i Sailor Jupiter próbowały ją powstrzymać, zniszczyła planetę używając mocy Srebrnego Kryształu. Kiedy zorientowała się co zrobiła, uwolniła całą moc Srebrnego Kryształu, aby przywrócić wszystko do stanu początkowego, co spowodowało jej śmierć i zniszczenie Kryształu. Jednak, dzięki życzeniu Sailor Senshi i Shitennō, Usagi i Mamoru zostali odrodzeni. Musicale Tak jak we wszystkich wersjach serii Sailor Moon, Srebrny Kryształ grał ważną rolę w musicalach, mimo że w większości wątków fabularnych używany był głównie jako katalizator, to znaczy, że wróg danego musicalu albo bardzo chciał go zdobyć, albo był dlań symbolem żalu. Jednak gdy ktokolwiek z wrogów go zdobył, nie znaczyło to dla nich nic dobrego, tak jak w Last Dracul Saishuu Shou - Chou Wakusei Death Vulcan no Fuuin, Usagi oddała Kryształ, tylko po to, by Księżniczka Serenity oświadczyła, że nie mógł być używany przez tych z nieczystymi sercami. Nie było spójności co do miejsca przechowywania Kryształu od musicalu do musicalu. W zależności od musicalu, Kryształ znajdował się w Moon Stick, Crystal Star, Cosmic Heart Compact, Spiral Heart Moon Rod, a także wewnątrz Usagi. Jednak tak jak w innych wersjach serii, Srebrny Kryształ nadal był Gwiezdnym Ziarnem Usagi. Moc Srebrnego Kryształu Sailor Moon głównie używała Srebrnego Kryształu jako narzędzia do uleczania. Mógł jednak być używany jako broń ofensywna i był używany do niszczenia różnych wrogów w seriach. W mandze, Srebrny Kryształ był formą Sailor Crystal Sailor Moon, a także był źródłem jej mocy jako Sailor Senshi. Srebrny Kryształ był najpotężniejszym Sailor Crystal w galaktyce, a także był często przedmiotem pożądania lub wstrętu przez głównych wrogów serii Sailor Moon. Jednak umiejętność użycia mocy Kryształu zależała od użytkownika, gdyż Księżniczka Serenity nieraz przypłaciła użycie Kryształu życiem; przypadki, gdy nie kosztowało to jej życia, to między innymi walka z Wisemanem lub z Śnieżną Księżniczką Kaguyą, ponieważ połączyła swoją moc z kimś innym. Ewolucja W mandze, kiedy Usagi została Eternal Sailor Moon, Srebrny Kryształ ewoluował w formę znaną jako Kryształ Srebrnego Księżyca (ang. Silver Moon Crystal) i służył jej jako jej własny Sailor Crystal. Usagi zrezygnowała z jej zdolności do przemiany w Senshi, kiedy zasiadła na tronie jako Nowa Królowa Serenity w XXX wieku w Kryształowym Tokio, lecz przekazała tę umiejętność jej córce, Małej Damie, znanej również jako Chibiusa, która stała się Sailor Chibi Moon. Zarówno w anime, jak i w mandze, Chibiusa zabrała przyszły Srebrny Kryształ z pokoju jej matki, ale w Sailor Moon R, Kryształ został wchłonięty przez jej ciało, co pozwalało jej na emitowanie moonbeamów. Nie jest jasne w anime, czy po tym sezonie Sailor Chibi Moon posiadała jej własny Kryształ, w przeciwieństwie do mangi, gdzie Srebrny Kryształ w jej pierwszej broszce transformacji ostatecznie ewoluował i stał się Kryształem Różowego Księżyca, pozwalając jej na przemianę w Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon. Tłumaczenie słowa "maboroshi" Słowo "maboroshi" w nazwie Kryształu często jest omijane w tłumaczeniach, albo jest bardzo różnie tłumaczone. Kanji 幻 maboroshi, znaczy "fantom, wizja, iluzja, sen, zjawa, widmo".Słownik kanji - Saiga Często jest tłumaczone, razem z resztą nazwy Kryształu, na "Srebrny Kryształ Iluzji",::Sailor Dream:: Characters: Sailormoon - SailorJupiter244, Sailor DreamGinzuishou - Pretty Guardian Encyclopedia szczególnie w źródłach, które odnoszą się do serialu live action. Jednak nie jest to jedyne tłumaczenie nazwy Kryształu; niektórzy fani wolą takie alternatywy jak "Widmowy Srebrny Kryształ",Maboroshi no Ginzuishô - Ian Andres Miller, Dies Gaudii bazując na fakcie, że japońskimi terminami na fenomeny geologiczne, jakimi są kryształy fantomowehttp://www.maden.hacettepe.edu.tr/dmmrt/dmmrt860.html#d18047, są ファントム水晶 fantomu suishō oraz ファントム fantomu, co często jest tłumaczone na 幻 maboroshi. Ciekawostki * W pierwszym anime, zaczynając od odcinka 28, początkowy segment z Usagi zawierał ujęcie Srebrnego Kryształu, podczas gdy dziewczyna rozmawiała o jej nowej misji. To konkretne ujęcie przedstawiało Srebrny Kryształ w formie piramidki/diamentu z mangi, jednak gdy oficjalnie pojawił się w odcinku 34, był w formie okrągłej. * Srebrny Kryształ w kształcie kwiatu lotosu mógł być odniesieniem do hinduskiego symbolu czystości i piękna. Lotos jest również symbolem centrów świadomości (czakry) w ciele. * W angielskim dubbingu anime i wersji TokyoPop mangi, Srebrny Kryształ był znany jako "Imperialny Srebrny Kryształ" (ang. Imperium Silver Crystal). "Imperium" jest słowem oznaczającym "absolutną potęgę" bądź może opisać moc dzierżoną przez imperium. Nieścisłości * W mandze zostało stwierdzone, że odebranie Sailor Crystal (w pierwszym anime było to Gwiezdne Ziarno) wojowniczce oznacza jej śmierć. Jednak jak na Sailor Crystal/Gwiezdne Ziarno, Srebrny Kryształ jest dosyć osobliwym przypadkiem. W anime i w mandze zdarzało się, że Usagi zabierano Kryształ (np. Chibiusa raz zabrała broszkę z Kryształem). Jak wiadomo, kiedy traci się Sailor Crystal/Gwiezdne Ziarno, oznacza to śmierć, mimo to Usagi nic się nie stało. Galeria ; Pierwsze anime SrebrnyKryształanime.jpg|Pierwsza forma silvercrystal.gif|Srebrny Kryształ łączy się z Moon Stick. silvercrystalmoonstick.jpg|Sailor Moon trzymająca Moon Stick z załączonym Srebrnym Kryształem. crystal star silver.png|Srebrny Kryształ w broszce Crystal Star. Srebrny_Kryształ.jpg|Druga forma w [[Sailor Moon R: The Movie|filmie Sailor Moon R]]) - postać kwiatu lotosu. SrebrnyKryształRMovie.jpg silver crystal xenian.png|Księżniczka Serenity gotowa użyć Srebrny Kryształ do walki z Xenian. SMS522.jpg|Trzecia forma w [[Sailor Moon S: The Movie|filmie Sailor Moon S]]) - postać diamentu. silvercrystalkaguya.jpg|Super Sailor Moon gotowa użyć Srebrny Kryształ do walki ze Śnieżną Księżniczką Kaguyą. ; Manga Srebrny_Kryształ_m12.jpg|Pierwsza forma - postać diamentu. Srebrny_Kryształ_manga.jpg|Druga forma - postać kwiatu lotosu. Srebrny_Kryształ_m.jpg ; Anime Crystal Srebrny Kryształ (SM Crystal) (1).jpg|Pierwsza forma - postać diamentu. Srebrny Kryształ (SM Crystal) (wisiorek).jpg|Wisiorek ze Srebrnym Kryształem. Srebrny Kryształ (SM Crystal) (2).jpg|Wisiorek ze Srebrnym Kryształem w pudełku. Srebrny Kryształ (SM Crystal) (3).jpg|Sailor Moon podaje Kryształ Tuxedo Mask. Srebrny Kryształ (SM Crystal) (4).jpg Srebrny Kryształ (SM Crystal) (5).jpg Srebrny Kryształ (SM Crystal) (6).jpg|Sailor Moon gotowa użyć Srebrny Kryształ do walki z Królową Metarią. Srebrny Kryształ (SM Crystal) (7).jpg Srebrny Kryształ (SM Crystal) (8).jpg|Druga forma - postać kwiatu lotosu. Przypisy de:Silberkristall en:Silver Crystal es:Cristal de Plata Kategoria:Sailor Crystals Kategoria:Przedmioty Sailor Moon Kategoria:Przedmioty Sailor Chibi Moon